Zero Gaiden
by Aiuen
Summary: Ever since Yuuki left Cross Academy with the night class, and the day class lost their memories, Zero continues his boring life at Cross Academy. But the teachers and the chairman have some surprise s for our Zero-boy that might make him happier than ever...!
1. Sudden Substitute Teacher

** Hello people! This is my first fanfic EVER so please don't kill me already (VoV) The story begins after chapter 51 of the Vampire Knight manga, and this fanfic will probably have a lot of characters going out of character, but I intend to do that. Anyway ENJOY! \(^0^)/**

"Zero…zero…..ZERO!" Zero fell from the bench he was sleeping on.  
As he slowly tried to sit up, he noticed the sand hair colored girl staring at him.

"What is it, Sayori?" he asks. "Yagari-sensei asked me to search for you." she answered.  
"Well you found me…"Zero said as he stood up.  
"You shouldn't skip class, Zero." Sayori turned around.

"Come on, otherwise I'll get detention too." she said as she walked back to the classroom.  
So had no choice than Zero following her.

"So you decided to come, Zero?" Yagari asked with a sarcastic tone, as they entered the classroom. "It wasn't like I had much choice…" Zero mumbled and took a seat.

Yagari moved on with the lesson.  
He turned to the blackboard and went on with the explanation.  
Zero looked at it and noticed Yagari-sensei had explained the same thing twice already and the students still didn't understand.

**Yagari-sensei's POV (Point Of View)  
**"Geez, these kids, make my arm go numb." I thought.  
I turned around noticed Zero sleeping, and the rest of the class still didn't understand the subject.

I threw the chalk to Zero's head but zero didn't react.  
"Idiot, now I need you to explain it, you're asleep." I mumbled.

I walked to his seat and hit him with the book and he slowly rose his head from the table.  
"Don't glare like that Zero." I said, "Explain page 143,will ya?"

Zero stood up and I took his seat. The other students looked pretty confused by my actions.  
"How is he going to teach us?" Kageyama, the class representative.

The others started to ask questions. Before I could tell everybody to be quiet, Zero slammed the blackboard. "Look, you do this, and that…"Zero started explaining.

I looked at the class. "You're doing well, Zero." I thought.  
Zero ended his explanation: "Any questions?"

**General POV  
**"Touga!" Kaien Cross, the headmaster wacked the door open. He was surprised seeing Zero in front of the class, but as he met eyes with Yagari he understood what was going on.

"Uuhm, Yagari-san can I speak to you?" Yagari stood up from Zero's seat and walked towards the door.

"Oh, zero can you teach them further?" Cross asked.  
"But this was the last part of the book." Zero answered.

"Zero, why don't you teach 'your subject'?" Yagari suggested. "My own subject? What are you talking about?" Zero looked at Yagari, slightly confused.

**Zero's POV  
**Yagari-sensei looked at me with a little creepy smile.  
"Your subject Zero, Arts."

"I don't teach arts im not even a teacher." I said.  
"Well, you drew a lot when you were little, you know much about it and you have talent." Yagari-sensei said.

With that he left the classroom with the headmaster and left me with the idiots.**  
**It's true, I drew a lot, but to teach these people…  
"It's impossible." I said to myself.

"Nothing is impossible, Zero!" I looked at the door .  
"Kaito-…sensei."

He looked at me with a smile, as he tried to hold up the pile of paper in his arms. I wonder where that emotion comes from, he never smiles for nothing.  
"Isn't that what you thought ME, when we were little?"

Kaito walked towards me and skimmed trough the classroom. "Where is Yagari-san?" he asked.  
"He went to talk with the chairman. That's why I stand here now,…improvising…"

Kaito put the pile of papers on the desk. "Blanco papers, you probably are going to do something with art, huh?" Somehow I get the feeling Yagari-sensei and Kaito are planning something.

"Or you do something with philosophy, …"  
He probably noticed me glare and before I could hit him he also ran out of the classroom.  
"Good luck!" he said to me before he closed the door.

I looked at the classroom, again; they were just as confused and tensioned as I was. It's just that I have a flawless poker face.  
"OK loser think of something!" I thought to myself.

I looked at Sayori, she kept staring at me like she usually would. "Got it!" I thought. I come up with plans very easily, but before I could work my plan out, Sayori asked a question.

"How can Yagari-sensei and Kaito-sensei know you since you were little, Zero-kun?"  
I stared at her, usually I would glare, but now that would only make this class more annoying.

I don't know what to do or say. It's not my style to stand in front of the class, act like a role model student and socialise with these idiots. Well I was like that… but not anymore.

Oh shit, I need to answer her! My childhood, there's not much to tell… and how do I tell it without mentioning those bloodsuckers. Ah, I need to improvise… I used to be good at improvising… Ah, I'm drifting off again!

"Eeuhm, well when I was little I didn't go to school, I got home schooling and my teacher was Yagari-sensei."

It was silent for a second and then the whole class except Sayori attacked me with their questions. They kept asking question about Yagari-sensei, but I didn't answer any of them. I just don't know what to do with these idiots.

**Sayori's POV  
**Zero didn't answer any of the questions the others asked. I can understand him, I mean, he suddenly has to take over the class and teach a subject without preparing anything.

"Kageyama-kun, could you please calm the class down?" I asked.  
"I think Zero is going to explode if this goes on."

Kageyama stood up: "Hey, if you were standing there wouldn't you like the class to be quiet? Have some respect for Zero alright?"  
A little later everybody was silent. "I wonder what you're going to do Zero." Sayori thought.

**Zero's POV  
**I nodded to Kageyama as a sort of thanks. I now I can start my plan.  
"Do you guys want to learn about art or about me?" I asked.

"Stand up if you want to hear Zero's story!" Shindo said and stood up.  
That girl is very shy so far as I know her. But she has courage, I must say.

Then a lot of people copied her action and I realised the plan I had in mind wasn't going to work.  
"Shit…"was all I could say.  
From the grinning guys at the back I realised I said it very loud.

"Why did I ask this? Why didn't I just let them draw? Why am I so seriously stupid?" I thought.  
I looked at the pile of blanco paper again. I need to get them to draw, that's the only thing to avoid talking about stupid bloodsucker from the past.

"Well, then we'll get started" I said as I thought of another plan.

**I**** hope you enjoyed! Everybody please review if you want me to continue. Also if you have any suggestions for a filler chapter or things you want to see in the story. Thanks for reading!**

**Btw, maybe some of you noticed it, there is a little hint of shugo chara in it (^u^)**


	2. The Idiots

**Hey again people! ****Sorry for being incredibely late! But here is Zero Gaiden Chapter 2. ****I'd advise the readers of the Kaichou Wa Maid-sama manga to read it after chapter 77,****otherwise this story might contain spoilers for you.  
Enjoy!**

**Oh and remember I do NOT own Vampire Knight nor Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!**

* * *

_"Well, then we'll get started" I said as I thought of another plan._

Meanwhile somewhere in japan...

"I'm leaving!" Misaki Ayuzawa closed the backdoor of the cafe. 'Now I have to go hurry home and learn for the tests.' she thought, as she quickly walked out of the alley. *Baf* She bumped into someone. "Sorry!" she yelled. Without looking back she hastly walked on. 'I have to watch the anime we're going to cosplay the next maid event and... Ah no, I forgot to talk to Yukimura about the school excursions." she thought. She started to run;"I need to call him!"  
**  
**Halfway there she stopped. '. . .Oh yeah. . .I have a MOBILE phone' Misaki took her bag and supported it with her knee. She searched trough it. "Huh, where is it?" She searched some more, but with no success. "Oh no, it's not there! Did I forget it at work...? No, then manager-san would have called me. . ." Misaki rushed back to Maid Latte. 'Oh I don't WANNA realise what I just said!'

**Misaki POV  
**  
"Almost there", I said, when I saw a person standing in front of Maid Latte. 'Oh, a customer,' I thought, 'No, a customer wouldn't wait in front of it. . . Somehow he looks familiar... Blonde...' "Tora? Is that you?" The blonde guy turned towards me. 'It is Tora!' I thought.

"Hey, were you finished for today already?" He asked me with his standard stupid smirk. "Uhuh, but I believe I didn't have to practise today.*" Tora's smirk became a grin, "I know, I was around so I thought , why not say hi."

"Yeah, right what do you want?" I said. "Relax, I just wanted to notify you that we're going to your school tomorrow. Since you are the president." Tora said. "But why?"I asked him. "Simple, we want to talk about a joint school excursion."

"My Seika High and your Miyabigaoka . . . together. . . on a school excursion. . .?" I asked him full of disbelieve. "Uhh, yeah?" Tora said.

He looked as if he didn't quite understand what I meant by it. "The boys on Seika and Miyabigaoka have had a lot of conflicts in the past. They held grudges against each other. If they meet it will become a** massacre**!" I explain.

"PFWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tora laughed like mad. "Don't you think you are exaggerating a little too much, Misa?" he asked still laughing a bit.  
"IT'S MISAKI!" I cover Tora's mouth with my hand. "What if someone hears!"

"Oh yeah, it is still a secret, right President of Seika High?" Tora asked teasingly. A black car stopped in front of the maid café. "Well it seems I have to go now. Miyabigaoka's council will visit your school tomorrow to talk about it all." he said while walking to the car.

Maki stepped out of the car and Tora was about to step inside, but he seemed like he remembered something. He walked back towards me and took something out of his pocket and put it in my still open bag.

"Some dumbhead bumped into me and dropped it." he said with a grin and re-entered the car. Maki smiled at me and noded to me as a bye. I did the same and he entered the car too. The engine started and the black car left the street.

I looked into my bag to see what Tora had put in it. "What my mobile phone?! . . . Oh, wait so I bumped into HIM?! HEY! He called me a DUMBHEAD, that . . .!"

The next day in Seika High during lunch...

"Aaaawh! It's getting colder and colder!" I heared Sakura say as I entered the classroom. "It's bound to happen Sakura, EVERY year..." Shizuko said. "I know, but it's no fun!" She said and turned around towards me, "Altough winter is fu-... Hey Misaki~!" Sakura jumped on me. "O-Oi Sakura g-get of! Come on!"

After five minutes she finally got of me with the help of Shizuko, and the three of us were looking trough the window together. Then two cars stopped in front of the school. People where stepping out of the cars.

"Uh Misaki?" Shizuko asked without looking at me. I look towards her: "Yeah?" "Why is the council of Miyabigaoka here?" she continued. "Is there a problem?" sakura asked.

A lot of kids especially guys where looking through the window to now Miyabigaoka was mentioned."Misaki?" Sakura asked, still waiting for an answer. The boys were already cracking their fingers. 'Oh no...' I thought, ' if these guys are going to beat the council of Miyabigaoka up...'

I ran like a blue hedgehog towards the entrance, but they had already gone through there. I ran to the headmasters office and opened the door. "Aah Misaki you're already here! I had almost sent Yukimura to get you."

The chairmans room was changed, it had a long table in the middle. At the left side sat the council members of Seika High and at th right side sat the people of Miyabigaoka and in the middle a laptop with a goofy-looking man with a blonde ponytail on it. "W-What is this?" I ask. Tora stood up from his chair and said:"It's the meeting I had told you about yesterday."

*In the Manga Misaki learns from Tora how to be a proper and fit woman for Usui...

**I hope you enjoyed! Everybody please review if you want me to continue. Also if you have any suggestions for a filler chapter or things you want to see in the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
